The present invention relates to a safety lock which has burglary prevention and alarm functions.
A conventional three-stage lock device is widely mounted on a door for achieving a burglary prevention effect. Such lock device includes a deadbolt, latch pins, and a sophisticated key receiving mechanism to prevent a thief from using a universal key to open the door. However, a thief can still use a prying tool to break such a lock device. Therefore, such a lock device cannot completely prevent intrusion of the thief and ensure safety. Therefore, it is necessary to provide an improved lock device to ensure safety.